El Camino Hacia el Amor(MPREG)
by Mizore-kun
Summary: Eren ama a Rivaille mientras que Rivaille solo se ama si mismo y eso se lo ha demostrado a Eren varias veces mas que pasa cuando Eren harto de esto decida irse a los brazos de alguien mas quisieras saber? RIREN leve ERUREN
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este fanfic es mio mas hasta ahora solo estaba en mundo yaoi pero decidi subirlo aqui tambien disfrutenlo

CAPITULO 1

Eren caminaba de un lado a otro por el sotano que hacia pasar por cuarto estaba nervioso, ansioso, pero mas que nada estaba feliz su sonrisa irradeaba felicidad y por que estaba feliz? bueno eso era un secreto solo lo sabian hanji y eren, este ultimo se daba animos mientras que trataba de no ponerse mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba

-vamos eren,vamos es levy no te va a matar solo por eso-dijo eren mientras que se sentaba en su cama mas de inmediato se paro de golpe-pero que digo no solo me va a matar, no como es levy deseguro me va a estrellar con el suelo-dijo eren para detenerse en medio de la habitacion-como lo creia es mejor no decirle-dijo eren mientras se sentaba de nuevo ,mas se paro otra vez-pero que digo le tengo que decir si el es el responsable de que este en cinta-dijo eren saliendo del sotano caminando por los pasillos con pasos seguros que se fueron debilitando cuando estaba enfrente de la puerta de la oficina de rivaille

-bien vamos-dijo eren dandose animos mientras tocaba la puerta pasaron varios minutos en silencio-no esta?-dijo eren mientras se debatia entre abrir la puerta o no y sin darse cuenta su mano se poso en su vientre-vamos hacerle una visita a papi-dijo eren en susurro mientras que sonreia cuando su mano pasaba por su vientre respiro profundo y se atrevio a entre abrir la puerta-rivaille...-dijo eren mas de inmediato sintio como el aire le faltaba como sus ojos se abrian incredulo a la imagen que se le presentaba delante suyo

-eren...-dijo en susurro petra al separarse del beso que habia tenido con rivaille

-mocoso...-dijo rivaille mientras que se quita de arriba de petra-necesitamos hablar-dijo rivaille mientras que le mandaba una mirada a petra para que se fuera

eren muy apenas y pudo notar cuando petra paso alado de el susurrando un lo siento su cuerpo se movio automaticamente cerrando la puerta detras de el y caminando hasta quedar sentado en un sillon que quedaba exactamente en frente de rivaille

-mocoso...yo te lo hubiese querido decir de otra forma-dijo rivaille mientras que miraba fijamente los ojos esmeralda de eren en espera de un golpe,una,groceria,una patada...lo que fuera

-desde cuando levy?-dijo eren

-eren,no creo que eso importe-dijo rivaille mas de inmediato recibio una bofetada de eren

-que no importa!...yo crei en ti...todo este tiempo-dijo eren mientras que retenia las lagrimas que querian salir

-lo siento,pero los sentimientos cambian mocoso entiendelo-dijo rivaille

-eso lo entiendo,sabes creo que por fin te oi decir algo sensato-dijo eren poniendose de pie

-todavia no acabamos eren-dijo rivaille

-no te equivocas, tu y yo ya acabamos y tu has sido el unico culpable de eso-dijo eren mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ignorando olimpicamente a rivaille

-bien como quieras-dijo rivaille mientras veia como eren se marchaba

Eren camino por los pasillos del castillo todavia procesaba la informacion de lo que acababa desuceder hace apenas unos minutos mas algo era seguro rivaille y el ya no eran nada absolutamente nada los unia ahora,entonces otro pensamiento paso por su cabeza que iba hacer estaba embarazado y el hijo era de rivaille,no podia ir ahora y decirle estoy embarazado

-que vamos a hacer amor-dijo eren mientras se recargaba en una de las paredes de aquel desolado pasillo-papi ya no nos quiere-dijo mientras que las lagrimas salian de sus ojos y poco a poco se iba resbalando por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo-me pregunto que hare contigo?-dijo eren mientras abrazaba sus piernas ocultando su rostro en ellas mientras que mas lagrimas caian libremente-solo quiero acabar con todo esto-dijo eren mientras que una idea pasaba por su cabeza ''acabar con todo''

En otras sircunstancias nunca se le hubiese ocurrido hacer algo asi mas ya no importaba el habia perdido la esperanza por que si rivaille se enteraba lo mas probable es que lo obligaria a abortar a su bebe Camino a paso lento hacia la habitacion donde tenian los equipos de maniobras tridimencionales y tomo el cutter gigante (no se como se llama pero se que se parece aun cutter)lo tomo del mango poniendo la punta en su vientre cerro los ojos fuertemente mientras que se disponia a hacerlo mas una mano tomo con brusquedad el arma tirandola hasta el otro extremo del cuarto eren volteo a ver de quien se trataba mas se quedo congelado cuando vio unos ojos azul cielo y supo que se trataba de su comandante,lo unico que paso por la mente de eren es que tendria que dar mas de una explicacion

Bueno luego de esperar a que esta cosa cargue subire el capitulo 2 *_*


	2. Capítulo 2

bueno aqui esta la conty conty! ^_^ espero que les guste y de nueno a escribir

CAPITULO 2

El tiempo parecia haberse detenido, verde y azul se encontraban en un momento que parecia que nunca acabaria, erwin tenia a eren agarrado de la cintura sus ojos no dejaban de mirar a los contrarios eren por un lado queria separarse queria huir, mas por el otro deseaba quedarse en esos brazos que le daban proteccion, mientras que erwin solo podia perderse en esos ojos verdes que lo habian cautivado desde el primer dia en que los vio, mas como nada es eterno se tuvieron que separar al oir la voz de su amiga castaña

-ohohoh interrumpo algo?-pregunto hanji ante la escena que se presentaba enfrente de ella

-no para nada...-dijo erwin mientras que con algo de esfuerzo paraba de ver los orbes verdes de eren y lo soltaba lentamente

-oh ya veo, como sea eren tengo que hablar contigo y con erwin tambien-dijo hanji con un tono serio que te daba a entender que se trataba de algo serio

-bueno creo que lo mejor seria ir a tu oficina erwin-dijo hanji mientras que sonreia otra vez

-si creo que sera lo mejor, ademas yo tengo que hablar con eren tambien-dijo erwin mientras le mandaba una mirada con enojo y algo mas que eren no pudo desifrar

-bien..entonces vamos-dijo hanji mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de erwin mientras que erwin y eren la seguian en silencio Eren no levantaba la mirada en ningun momento, la tension era palpable con erwin y eren el segundo no se atrevia a mirar los ojos azules de su comandante, y el primero intentaba no mirar los orbes verdes de eren sabia que terminaria perdiendose en ellos como hace unos minutos ademas tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle a eren, el trayecto se hizo demaciado rapido para eren que cuando vio la puerta de la oficina de erwin no pudo evitar temblar

-tienes frio?-dijo erwin al ver a eren temblar

-no!-dijo eren casi gritando le vantando la mirada para ver esos ojos azules-yo solo..-dijo eren en susurros para bajar la mirada apresuradamente

-hablaremos de eso adentro eren-dijo erwin al ver la razon que causaba el nerviosismo de eren

-bien,bien..vamos adentro-dijo hanji mientras empujaba a eren y a erwin dentro para despues cerrar la puerta detras de ella una vez dentro erwin se cento en su escritorio mientras que eren y hanji tomaban asiento del otro lado del escritorio de erwin

-bien de que quieres hablarme hanji?-pregunto erwin

-bien..primero que nada, eren ya se lo dijiste a rivaille?-pregunto hanji

-yo..no pude-dijo eren mientras que la escena de petra y rivaille se repetia en su cabeza una y otra vez-yo los vi hanji-dijo eren mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Hanji se limito a suspirar ella ya lo sabia, mas tenia la esperanza de que su amigo cambiara de parecer y se decidiera a quedarse con eren, mas nunca espero que eren los viera, tomo aire mientras se repetia que eso ya no era su problema, volteo a ver la cara de confucion de erwin

-erwin, creo que todavia no lo sabes bueno sere clara ya que no me gusta dar muchas vueltas, el caso es que eren..esta en cinta-dijo hanji dejando caer la bomba literalmente

Erwin se limito a mirar a eren quien tenia lagrimas en esos orbes verdes que lo habian cautivado desde el primer dia en que lo vio y por primera vez se dio el permiso de ser egoista, si rivaille no lo queria el con mucho gusto aceptaria a eren

-eren que dijo rivaille?-pregunto erwin

-no se lo dije-dijo eren

-eren entiendo que lo que viste sea doloroso pero tienes que decirle es su hijo despues de todo-dijo erwin con algo de molestia al decir lo ultimo

-yo creo que no, erwin te dije lo de eren por que no quiero que rivaille se entere no se lo merece, quisiera que ayudaras en todo lo posible a eren ya que por su situacion no podra hacer ningun tipo de entrenamiento, por el momento le diremos a rivaille que es por la ruptura, mas cuando se comience a notar el embarazo necesitare que lo protejas, mas en ningun momento se lo diremos-dijo hanji con una seriedad que nadie creyera que tuviera

-hanji...yo no quiero ser una carga..lo mejor seria que me fuera-dijo eren hundiendose en su silla, erwin ante estas palabras solo se paro y avanzo hasta estar atras de la silla de eren y sin mas lo abrazo pasando sus manos por el vientre de eren y se permitio imaginar que ese niño era de el igual que eren mas de inmediato fue regresado a la realidad por los sollozos de eren que comenzaba a temblar entre sus brazos

-yo te protegere eren, conmigo a tu lado nadie te hara daño nunca mas te lo prometo-dijo erwin mientras que volteaba a eren viendo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas-asi que no llores-dijo erwin mientras se permitia abrazar a eren aspirando el olor que desprendia, mientras que eren solo pensaba lo calido y protector que podia ser erwin mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel abrazo

-vaya-dijo en susurro hanji ante esa escena '' levi lo lamento pero ya me canse de ayudarte a lastimar a eren, siento lastima por ti ya que sin darte cuenta acabas de perder lo mas importante de tu vida'' penso hanji mientra que suspiraba pesadamente para despues sonreir ''las cosas se pondran interesantes apartir de ahora''

bueno aqui acaba el segundo capitulo diganme si les gusto


	3. Chapter 3

bueno aqui esta la tercera parte n_n me esta entrando la flojera de escritora, mas prometo que acabare el fic, bueno aqui esta el capitulo 3 vamos a adelantar un poquito las cosas

CAPITULO 3

Despues de aquella charla donde erwin y hanji le habian prohibido terminantemente a eren hacer entrenamientos por su estado decidieron dar la noticia, la mayoria ya sabia sobre esta increible noticia mas nadie podia comentar nada de esto a rivaille el tiempo pasa y en menos de lo esperado ya habian pasado mas de dos semanas, dos semanas en las cuales ni rivaille ni eren se habian dirigido la palabra, al primero le daba lo mismo hablar con ese mocoso o no mas para eren esas habian sido las peores semanas de su vida, cada vez que veia a petra y rivaille juntos una sensacion de malestar se instalaba en su pecho y la necesidad de querer correr hacia erwin lo invadia, mas por que? esa era la pregunta que rondaba por la mente de eren es que simplemente no lo entendia, si bien erwin habia sido gran apoyo para el no entendia por que la necesidad de correr hacia sus brazos, esos brazos que lo hacian sentir protegido

-protegido?-dijo en susurro eren mientras miraba por la ventana de uno de los pasillos del castillo sin notar que alguien lo habia oido

-hey mocoso que haces hay?-pregunto rivaille que llegaba caminando con erwin

-he...nada sargento-dijo eren mientras su mirada se posaba en la oliva de rivaille

-entonces por que no te pones a trabajar?-dijo rivaille

-rivaille tu sabes que no puede-dijo erwin mientras se hacia notar por el de ojos verdes Y de nuevo aquel contacto verde con azul se encontraron los minutos parecian pasar mas lentos, se perdieron en un mundo en donde solo estaban ellos dos algo que no le agrado para nada a rivaille al verse excluido jalo fuertemente a erwin para sacarlo de esos ojos verdes que hace poco le pertenecian a el

-erwin ya dile a eren por que vinimos-dijo rivaille con un tono mas molesto que el de costumbre

-ah es cierto gracias por recordarmelo-dijo erwin algo enojado por haber sido separado de esos ojos verdes

-bueno eren hanji quiere hablar contigo-dijo erwin

-ah..deacuerdo gracias por decirme...erwin-dijo eren mientras que una gran sonrisa se posaba en sus labios haciendo sonrojar a erwin mientras que rivaille solo bufo molesto por la reaccion de este

-no hay problemas eren, si quiere yo puedo acompañarte-dijo erwin con algo de nerviosismo

-no, no puedes tu tienes que hacer papeleo recuerdas-dijo rivaille

-cierto, pero lo puedo hacer mas tarde...primero esta la salud de eren-dijo erwin sin darse cuenta de que habia hablado de mas hasta que vio la cara de confusion que tenia rivaille

-que pasa con su salud?-interrogo rivaille

-nada..solo es una revicion anual..-dijo eren apresuradamente

-ya veo, entonces no habra necesidad de que lo acompañes erwin-dijo rivaille sonriendo al ver la cara de decepcion que tenia eren

-bueno entonces ya te dejo ir-dijo erwin mientras veia por ultima vez a eren antes de irse con rivaille

Eren solo se limito a ver como erwin y rivaille se marchaban y sin darse cuenta se detuvo a pensar en lo bien que se veia erwin con su uniforme, en su amabilidad, en su sonrisa que le sacaba uno que otro suspiro, en sus ojos azules de el color del cielo tan puro y hermoso y a la vez fuerte, y en sus labios...mas en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo por dios estaba pensando en erwin de una forma en la que no deberia despes de todo el acababa de romper con rivaille no podia salir con alguien mas, mas una voz en su cabeza le decia ¿por que no?

-ahhh! dios mio me voy a volver loco-dijo eren mientras suspiraba frustrado y sin mas se daba la vuelta llendo con hanji, dejando de lado sus pensamientos que en estos momentos no hacian mas que confundirlo, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde su amiga castaña hacia sus experimentos iba a tocar mas antes de siqiera rosar la puerta esta fue abierta y una mano lo jalo dentro de aquella habitacion

-ohoho vaya que te tardaste eren, ya me estaba cansando de esperar-dijo hanji mientras se sentaba en su escritorio haciendole una seña a eren para que se sentar del otro lado

-lo siento hanji, pero para que me llamaste?-dijo eren mientras sonreia con nerviosismo ya que sabia lo impaciente que podia ser hanji

-pues para que mas si no es para ver como avanza tu embarazo, ya vas a cumplir un mes no es asi?-pregunto hanji

-si por que la pregunta?-dijo eren

-pues he estado pensando que a los 3 meses se comienza a notar un embarazo, eren que haremos cuando lo note rivaille?-dijo hanji

-supongo que habra que decirle-dijo eren

-y crees que lo tomara bien?-pregunto hanji a lo que eren solo se quedo callado, era cierto lo mas probable era que lo tacharia de mentiroso de manipulador o peor le quitaria a su bebe, hanji solo observaba como eren se ponia cada vez mas tenso mientras se iba hundiendo cada vez mas en su asiento

-eren he pensado que deberias de pedirle ayuda a erwin-dijo hanji

-a erwin como?-pregunto eren ya que realmente no entendia como le podria ayudar en esta situacion

-he estado pensando que antes de que sea tarde y rivaille lo note, hay que hacer pasar a tu bebe como hijo de erwin de esta forma rivaille no podra decir que es de el-dijo hanji mientras que eren se quedaba de piedra ante estas palabras iba a contestar que era una locura mas una voz lo detuvo

-me parece buena idea-dijo erwin que habia llegando hace poco para escuchar el plan de hanji

-tu que opinas eren?-dijo erwin mientras deseaba que eren no digiera que no

-yo...no puedo, lo siento erwin pero no puedo atarte a algo que no es tu responsabilidad-dijo eren lo mas serio que podia aunque en su voz se podia notar facilmente una gran tristeza

-tu no me estas atando a nada eren, por que yo quiero estar contigo-dijo erwin mientras que avanzaba con paso lento hasta estar delante de eren sin mas se agacho lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran a centimetros de tocarse y tomo de la barbilla a eren para que lo viera y de nuevo verde y azul se vieron perdiendose en los ojos contrarios mientras sus labios se iban acercando hasta formar un casto beso con el que ambos tocaron el cielo mas su beso fue cortado por el sonido de una voz

-vaya esto si que no me lo esperaba-dijo rivaille al ver que habia captado la atencion de los dos tortolitos-quiero una explicacion y que sea rapido-dijo rivaille mas que enojado mandandole mas de una mirada asecina a erwin ya que si las miradas mataran erwin ya estaria mas que muerto

Mientras que hanji desde su asiento solo veia la escena para ella comica, si para ella era como una historia de cenicienta en la que un principe malo lastima a su princesa que corre a los brazos de otro y como si fuera otra expectadora solo se limitaria a ver como haria el principe de esta historia para recuperar a su princesa, o tal vez ya era demaciado tarde? - bueno hasta aqui, es mi idea o este capitulo esta mas largo

bueno diganme lo que opinan y esas cosas bueno adios, voy a dormir un poco


	4. Chapter 4

bien hoy estoy mas animada que nunca asi que vamos a escribir bueno ustedes van a leer pero ustedes me entienden XD

CAPITULO 4

El aire se hizo dificil de respirar la tension era palpable la mirada olivo de rivaille contra la azul de erwin ninguno estaba dispuesto a bajar la mirada ninguno queria perder aquella batalla mas esa batalla no era la guerra una guerra que se desataria por nuestro ojiverde que solo podia mirar atonito las miradas acesinas que se mandaban erwin y rivaille mientras que hanji miraba todo esto con una sonrisa por que como habia dicho antes ella solo seria una expectadora una que se divertiria mucho y su diversion empezaba en ese momento

-oh rivaille que te trae a mi consultorio-dijo hanji con una sonrisa que hizo sacar a levy de sus casillas

-que mierdas crees que hago?! vine a ver como se encontraba este mocoso inutil-dijo rivaille mientras encaraba a hanji mas contrario a lo que penso la sonrisa de hanji se ensancho aun mas

-y a que se debe que hayas decidido preocuparte por alguien mas aparte de ti-dijo hanji

-tsk...solo vengo para saber cuando podra hacer entrenamientos este mocoso de mierda-dijo rivaille viendo fijamente a esas esmeraldas verdes que lo miraban con sorpresa

-ohohoho que pero no lo sabes levy?-pregunto con sorna hanji

-que es lo que debo de saber segun tu?-dijo rivaille

-oh bueno me gustaria decirte...pero no puedo-dijo hanji mientras que rivaille sentia unas enormes ganas de clavarle el cutter gigante

-por que carajos no!-grito rivaille mas que colerico acercandose peligrosamente a hanji pasando por los tortolos que todavia estaban procesando lo que estaba sucediendo-exijo que me digas por que no me puedes decir y mas te vale que no digas una tonteria-dijo rivaille tomando a hanji del cuello de su camisa de la legion mas esta solo mantenia su sonrisa relajada y tranquila

-es que ami no me corresponde decir la buena noticia, eso le corresponde a erwin y a eren-dijo hanji mientras que rivaille la soltaba bruscamente girandose para ver como la mano de erwin sostenia la de eren, y sin saber por que eso le molesto mas que la suciedad o el ruido de los mocosos de la legion, no eso le molesto tanto que por primera vez en su vida rivaille deseaba hacerle daño a erwin, no solo hacerle daño el no se conformaria solo con eso, no el deseaba hacerlo caer para que nunca mas se volviera a levantar mas una voz en su interior le repetia la misma pregunta, por que?

-bien erwin ya dime lo que me tengas que decir, si no me llevare a este mocoso a hacer los entrenamientos que no ha hecho-dijo rivaille

-bien este heichou veras lo que sucede es que...em como decirlo?...bueno yo de alguna forma logre este...pues vera yo-decia eren dandole vueltas al asunto una y otra vez hasta que sintio la mano de erwin apretar la suya y sin mas volteo a ver esos orbes azules que de alguna forma lo hacian sentir seguro

-yo se lo dire eren-dijo erwin dandole una de esas sonrisas roba suspiros que hizo sonrojar a eren mientras que rivaille solo bufaba molesto

-bien el caso es que hanji nos dio una gran noticia-dijo erwin intentando postergar lo mas posible la noticia por que de cierta forma se sentia como un ladron mas rapidamente se quito esos pensamientos por que despues de todo el no le estaba robando nada a rivaille solo estaba tomando algo que el decidio dejar

-y bien que es?-dijo rivaille mientras sentia como su pasiencia se iba acabando y empezaba la cuanta regresiva de una bomba

5...

-bueno es algo dificil de explicar-dijo erwin

4...

-erwin, estas agotando mi puta paciencia-dijo rivaille

3...

-bueno el hecho es que eren va a...a dejar de hacer misiones y entrenamientos-dijo erwin por que aun sabiendo que noestaba robando nada a nadie aun asi sentia la necesidad de proteger a rivaille despues de todo rivaille era su amigo

2...

-erwin deja de darle vueltas al puto asunto y ya dimelo carajo-dijo rivaille sabiendo que su amigo estaba dandole vueltas para no decirle

1...

-rivaille...eren y yo vamos...vamos a tener un hijo-dijo erwin sabiendo lo duras que serian esas palabras para rivaille

0...

Rivaille se habia quedado paralizado ante estas palabras, la bomba de tiempo no exploto de hecho parecia que le hubiecen dado mas tiempo ''eren y yo vamos a tener un hijo'' esas palabras se repetian en su mente una y otra vez sentia que solo era un sueño no mas bien una pesadilla de la que esperaba despertar pronto, mas no tardo en darse cuanta de que era realidad, esa realidad que lo golpeaba en la cara haciendole caer al suelo mientras que su alma pedia a gritos que no se parara que se quedara tirado como un simple muñeco de trapo, no tenia por que pararse a nadie le interesaria realmente si se quedaba en el suelo o decidia pararse, asi que por que hacerlo? su corazon le grito que tenia que levantarse por eren mas su mente le recordaba la realidad una en la cual eren no estaba en su vida ni el en la suya asi que por que parase?

-rivaille-dijo hanji algo preocupada por su amigo

-que sucede-dijo rivaille apresurandose a ponerse su mascara de frialdad y de indiferencia aquella que lo habia condenado a estas circunstancias mas ahora que podia hacer? seguir adelante fue la respuesta de su corazon, con eren o sin eren fue la respuesta de su mente

-bien gracias por informarme, creo que viendo las circunstancias lo mejor sera que eren se quede en la misma habitacion que erwin, asi habra mas espacio para los nuevos reclutas-dijo rivaille sin darse cuanta de la profunda tristeza que causaron esas palabras a eren, las esperanzas que crecieron en erwin y la decepcion de hanji mas luego sonrio por que despues de todo el principe no se puede quedar quieto al ver como le quitan a su princesa sin mas que decir todos se marcharon de hay sin decir nada mas

Mientra que una sombra caminaba por los pasillos en su mirada estaba escrita la palabra venganza con fuego y en su andar se podia notar todo el enojo que ella cargaba, su nombre? petra ral, si petra caminaba con una sola cosa en mente matar a eren y al vastago que estaba creciendo en su vientre

-ese niño igual que eren es el unico impedimento entre rivaille y yo-dijo en susurro mientras bajaba hacia el sotano abriendo la puerta viendo a eren dormido en su cama con un pequeño y casi invisible bulto en su vientre se acerco lentamente sacando el filoso cuchillo que habia tomado de la cocina de la legion quito la ligera manta que cubria a eren mientras levantaba el cuchillo lista para matar-dile adios a tu vastago-dijo en susurro petra


	5. Chapter 5

bueno aqui viene el quinto capitulo! ah y como ya se habran dado cuenta eh cambiado el nombre del fanfic

CAPITULO 5

Rivaille por primera vez en su vida se sentia debil, se sentia la peor escoria del mundo ya no era ese hombre que lo podia lograr todo que podia parar a cien hombres con una sola mirada se sentia decepcionado abandonado como si lo hubiesen traicionado aunque las cosas fueron realmente muy distintas pero el iba a levantarse con eren o sin el o eso quiso creer por que antes de darse cuenta ya estaba caminando por los pasillos del castillo dirigiendose al sotano con paso lento y tranquilo necesitaba hablar con eren, no el sabia que le bastaria con verlo de lejos solo queria observar su figura en la cama su figura delgada y ese...ese maldito vientre donde dia a dia el niño de erwin y eren crecia, evito pensar en esos pensamientos no necesitaba que el ojiverde revolviera su mente aun mas, cuando por fin llego al sotano que eren hacia pasar por cuarto lo vio durmiendo en su cama sin ser conciente de lo que pasaba asu alrededor tan puro tan lindo tan inocente, se quedo en una equina de la oscura habitacion donde podia apeciar perfectamente a eren dormir como su cabello castaño se extendia en la almohada de forma desordenada como sus labios levemente entreabiertos parecian invitarlo a probarlos, bajo su mirada viendo ese cuello que le pedia ser marcado se dedico a pasear su mirada por el cuerpo de eren hasta ver su vientre, y de pronto la necesidad de tocar y sentir ese vientre donde una vida nueva se estaba formando se presento

-no habra mucha diferencia si lo hago o no-dijo rivaille mientras se disponia a acercarce mas el sonido de la puerta abriendose lo detuvo haciendo que de nuevo se volviera a esconder en la oscuridad de la habitacion, esperaba que erwin entrara o en su defecto hanji asi que se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que era petra la que entraba penso que lo mas probable es que ella quisiera hablar con eren mas esa hipotesis se fue a la basura al ver como petra sacaba un cuchillo de su uniforme y ver como le quitaba a eren la delgada sabana que lo cubria

-dile adios a tu vastago-dijo en susurro petra mientras se preparaba para darle una muerte segura al ojiverde, mas apenas y elevo un poco el cuchillo una sombra negra tomo su brazo doblandolo y rompiendolo en el acto

-ahh!-un grito lleno de dolor se logro oir por todo el castillo despertando a eren quien se quedo tiezo del horror al ver a rivaille rompiendole el brazo a petra o lo que quedaba de este ya que se podia notar que de alguna parte del brazo que estaba bañado en sangre y que sobresalia una parte del hueso

Eren iba a gritar queria decirle a rivaille que estaba haciendo mas su voz parecia no querer salir y su cuerpo parecia no querer moverse comenso a temblar al ver como rivaille dejaba caer a petra que se retorcia por el dolor en el suelo, a eren le dieron escalofrios al ver la mirada olivo de rivaille sobre la suya mas cuando esta bajo a su vientre no sintio miedo si no un horror puro al ver la mirada de desprecio que le mandaba rivaille a su hijo mientras que rivaille se sorprendio al ver como eren abrazaba su vientre y lo miraba con un horror puro apenas iba hablar cuando la puerta fue abierta con brusquedad y de ella entro erwin que al haber escuchado los gritos que salian del sotano penso lo peor mas no se espero que un rivaille con las manos de sangre le dieran la bienvenida y mucho menos esperaba ver a petra desangandose en el suelo

-dios que ha pasado-dijo erwin acercandose a una inconciente petra-rivaille...-dijo erwin volteando la mirada a rivaille que era el unico con manchas de sangre ademas de petra

-pues vine a hablar con el mocoso mas..pude ver como petra entro y saco el cuchillo que ahora esta tirado en el suelo, lo hiba a usar contra eren y este al ser un inutil que nisiquiera sabe como ponerle llave a una puerta, no se levanto al oir la puerta se abirta-dijo rivaille tratando de evitar lo mas posible que el habia entrado antes que petra

-petra..no creo que ella sea capaz de hacer eso-dijo eren todavia alterado, ya que el no estaba acostumbrado a despertar con gritos de dolor

-es lo unico que podemos creer ahora-dijo erwin mientras bajaba la mirada adonde se encontraba petra

-bien por ahora creo que seria lo mejor que la llevaras con hanji-dijo erwin

-tsk... y por que yo? por que mejor no vas tu-dijo rivaille

-por que yo llevare a eren a mi habitacion para que se tranquilice-dijo erwin a lo que eren se sonrojaba y rivaille sentia su sangre hervir

-como quieras-dijo rivaille mientras se agachaba y caragaba a petra para llevarla con hanji

Camino a paso rapido queria quitarse a esa molestia de las manos y de paso limpiarse sus manos que se encontraban manchadas de sangre, le tendria que decir a eren que limpiara su cuarto ya que este se encontraba lleno de sangre, mas se detuvo a mitad del pasillo ya que se dio cuenta de que ese ya no seria el cuarto de eren ya que este ahora dormiria junto con erwin

-no tiene por que molestarme-se dijo rivaille mientras continuaba su camino hacia la habitacion de hanji ignorando la molestia que crecia cada vez mas en su interior-hanji abre-dijo rivaille cuando se encontraba enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su amiga espero por algunos minutos hasta que la puerta se abrio dejando ver a hanji en pijamas con el cabello despeinado y sin sus lentes

-uggg... que quieres? no sabes que haras son estas-dijo hanji

-eso me importa una mierda, necesito que cures a petra-dijo rivaille mientras que hanji notaba la presencia de esta

-entra enano-dijo hanji mientras que rivaille contenia las ganas de aventarle a petra, cuando entro al cuarto de hanji penso que estaba en lo correcto al creer que lo tendria hecho un desastre con varios libros tirados y artefactos que realmente no le interesaba saber para que eran mas se sorprendio al ver una carpeta con el nombre de eren y mas abajo estaba su nombre

-acuestala en la cama-dijo hanji mientras que se apresuraba a guardar la carpeta que decia que el hijo de eren no era de erwin si no de rivaille

Rivaille solo se limito a dejar a petra en la cama mientras que hanji se acercaba a ella lentamente viendo su brazo y el hecho de que estaba ensangrentado y con el hueso desencajado solo se limito a suspirar pesadamente la verdad es que esperaba algo asi de petra ya que siempre estuvo detras de rivaille y el hecho de que alguien le pudiera dar algo que ella no podia la debio de hacer enojar hasta el punto de querer atentar con la vida del pequeño y de eren y probablemente rivaille habia ido antes de que petra entrara y asi la vio,penso hanji mientras comenzaba a trabajar en el brazo de petra, ninguno se atrevia a decir una palabra solo se quedaron en silencio hasta que hanji acabo y se dio la vuelta para ver aun rivaille completamente aburrido

-y ahora que haras con ella?-dijo hanji

-la pondre en una de las celdas del castillo,pero necesito aclarar lo que paso aya con ella-dijo rivaille mientras que se acercaba a la cama y cargaba sin ningun cuidado a petra-bien eso es todo adios-dijo rivaille mientras que hanji suspiraba pesadamente realmente necesitaba un buen descanso

Mientras que rivaille camino hasta llegar a las celdas del castillo solo se limito a dejar a petra en el catre mas cuando estaba apunto de salir una voz le impidio seguir

-rivaille-dijo petra en susurro mientras intentaba sentarse mas varias punsadas de dolor se lo impidieron

-petra-dijo rivaille mientras se daba la vuelta sobre sus pasos quedando frente a petra-quiero saber por que intentaste matar a eren-dijo rivaille

-lo odio..a eren y a su maldito vastago-dijo petra

-eso me queda mas que claro pero quiero saber por que-dijo rivaille

-rivaille yo se algo que tu no, algo que quizas cambiaria tu forma de ver a eren-dijo petra

-y que podria ser eso?-dijo rivaille mostrando algo de interes en lo que petra habia dicho

-si lo quieres saber tedras que venir mañana rivaille, ya que tengo mucho sueño-dijo petra

-maldita mocosa-dijo rivaille mientras contenia las ganas de golpearla-deacuerdo mañana vendre pero mas te vale que sea bueno-dijo rivaille mientras se iba de las celdas sin ver la sonrisa maliciosa que tenia petra

Ella habia calculado todo de forma en la cual rivaille se quedaria con ella y no con eren ya era tarde y tenia sueño por lo que escribio algo por si su plan en algun momento llegara a fallar tendria como arma secreta la verdad, la verdad sobre el hijo de eren y sin mas cayo en los brazos de morfeo pensando que tenia todo cubierto, mas con lo que no conto es que una sombra se metiera a la celda a mitad de la noche con el mismo cuchillo con el que habia planeado matar a eren, ella no se dio cuenta cuando esa sombra avanzo hacia su cama y claro que se dio cuenta cuando esa sombra de ojos azules le hizo un corte en la garganta impidiendole gritar para despues ser apuñalada, y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a esa sombra de ojos azules irse del cuarto dejandola desangrandose y sin posibilidad de pedir ayuda

Mientras que rivaille fue levantado por el sonido de hanji martillando en su puerta, mas se lo agradecia ya que tenia que hablar con petra sobre lo que le habia dicho ayer si que sin nada mas que hacer se paro a paso lento de su cama y se dirigio hacia la puerta viendo que el semblante de hanji mostraba preocupacion algo para nada comun en ella

-que sucede?-pregunto algo desconcertado rivaille

-levy-dijo hanji y desde hay rivaille supo que algo malo habia pasado-petra fue encontrada muerta esta mañana-dijo hanji y solo eso necesito saber para ir corriendo a las masmorras, al principio creyo que seria una broma mas pronto se dio cuenta de que no era asi al ver el cuerpo inerte de petra en la cama con un cuchillo clavado en su pecho y con la garganta completamente abierta

-pero que carajos paso aqui?-dijo rivaille mientras volteaba a ver a los guardias que se habian quedado cuidando las celdas ayer

-rivaille heichou, no lo sabemos ayer cuando nos fuimos estaba bien mas hoy al despertarnos y revisar las celdas la encontramos asi-dijieron ambos

-entiendo-dijo erwin que hasta ese momento nadie habia notado su presencia-creo que alguien ha debido entrar en ese lapso de tiempo y ha de haberla matado-dijo erwin

-y que haremos?-dijo uno de los guardias

-lo mejor sera mandar el cuerpo con hanji-dijo erwin mientras que los guardias tomaban a petra y la llevaban con cuidado hasta hanji

-eso es todo lo que haras mandarla a diseccionar!-dijo rivaille

-no te preocupes encontraremos al culpable-dijo erwin-creo que lo mejor sera que nos retiremos de aqui-dijo erwin mientras camina hacia su habitacion donde un bello ojiverde le esperaba

Mientras que rivaille solo miraba alguna pista que haya podido dejar la persona que hizo esto reviso lel piso, el pequeño baño que habia hay mas cuando quito las sabanas noto como una pequña hoja de papel caia sin mas la desdoblo y empezo a leer mas se quedo de piedra al ver lo que ese mensaje decia ''si tienes esto es por que estoy muerta, asi que aqui esta la verdad de por que queria matar al hijo de eren, es por que no es hijo de erwin si no tuyo'' Y depronto todas las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron el por que eren vomitaba antes de que se separaran el hecho de que su nombre estuviera en el expediente de eren el por que no habia sido informado acerca de su embarazo si no hasta mucho despues y todo se resumia al hecho de que erwin no era el padre del niño que cargaba eren en su viientre si no que era ahora que hacer aun si eso fuera verdad que le aaseguraba que eren volveria con el...nada y quien le aseguraba que realmente era el padre de ese niño...nadie

-no necesito que revuelvas mas mi mente mocosa-dijo rivaille mientras arrugaba el papel y lo guardaba en su uniforme por que quien aseguraba que el quisiera ser padre...nadie por que quizas las cosas estaban mejor asi

aqui acaba el capitulo 5 siento que me salio muy gore -3- bueno nos vemos voy a ver si puedo subir el 6 tambien hoy dios me estan quedando muy largos! ah por cierto el 6 y el 7 habra lemon ya que ya las he hecho esperar mucho -_- bueno sayonara


	6. Chapter 6

Bien capitulo 6 y como prometi habra lemon! bueno este fanfic al principio no me gusto pero lo sigo escribiendo por que le hice una puesta a una amiga que yo hacia 10 capitulos antes que ella hiciera 4 y parece que le estoy ganando ya que solo se la pasa leyendo esta cosa para ver cuando actualizo...algun dia leere mi fic y sentire todo lo que no siento por que soy la autora y yo me tengo que matar escribiendolo pero bueno empecemos con el lemon digo con el fic -3-

CAPITULO 6

Erwin llevo a Eren a su habitacion despues de que Rivaille se llevo a Petra con Hanji, estaba nervioso por no saber lo que Petra le podria decir a Rivaille pero mas importante por que estaba llevando a Eren a su habitacion, su mente volaba al imaginar lo que podrian hacer los dos juntos y solos, mas evito pensamientos como ese lo ultimo que necesitaba era espantar a Eren caminaron en silencio hasta el cuarto de Erwin un gran cuarto con mucho espacio, una cama matrimonial un escritorio y un armario, el cuarto era simple mas era todo lo que necesitaba, eren volteaba a todos lados buscando un mueble un sofa hasta una silla donde dormir

-Erwin.. donde dormire yo?-dijo Eren viendo esos ojos azules

-pues dormiras en mi cama-dijo Erwin mas de inmediato noto el gran sonrojo que se iba apoderando de Eren-no yo me refiero a que dormiras en la cama-se apresuro a decir Erwin

-ah...gracias pero y tu donde dormiras?-dijo Eren mientras iba subiendo a la cama

-pues en el suelo solo necesitare una almohada-dijo Erwin mientras que en su mente solo tenia una cosa en claro y era que tenia demaciado autocontrol para no aventarse sobre el ojiverde

-si quieres...puedes dormir conmigo-dijo Eren mientras se sonrojaba denuevo y Erwin intentaba por todos los medios no avalanzerce sobre el ''autocontrol Erwin'' se repetia este como si de un mantra se tratara

-bueno gracias-dijo Erwin-y dime como ha estado el bebe-dijo Erwin mientras que eren acariciaba su vientre

-mas inquieto que nunca-dijo Eren y Erwin pudo jurar que vio un angel al ver la sonrisa tan hermosa que tenia eren

-jeje sera un niño muy travieso-dijo Erwin

-no...algo me dice que sera niña-dijo Eren mientras se acostaba en la cama estaba agotado asi que ni noto cuando sus ojos se cerraron y el cayo en los brazos de morfeo mas Erwin si lo hiso y solo pudo sonreir mientras veia como eren dormia

-creo que sera mejor dormir-dijo Erwin mientras se sacaba su uniforme quedando solo con un pantalon de pijama se acosto del otro lado de Eren lo mas alejado que podia mas al final acabo abrazandolo

Mientras que Eren entre sueños podia sentir esos brazos fuertes protegiendolo de todo el sonido acompasado del corazon de Erwin y el calor que emanaba de el mas en algun momento de la noche el calor se hizo insoportable para Eren haciendolo despertar para ver asombrado que el calor de su cuerpo subia y alparecer su exitcion tambien

-mm..-dejo escabar un pequeño gemido al sentir su ereccion mas que despierta rozar con la tela del pantalon volteo a ver a Erwin que dormia alado de el y se quedo tiezo mientras que subia aun mas la temperatura de su cuerpo, y todo por ver el pecho bien formado de Erwin-que hago-dijo en susurro Eren mientras que sus ojos se posaban sobre el cuello y los labios de Erwin su mente decia que no pero su cuerpo decia porque no? asi que sacando fuerzas de no sabe donde se acerco hasta los labios de erwin plantando en ellos un beso casto muy apenas era un roce mas vasto para que los ojos azules de Erwin se abrieran viendo con sorpresa a Eren-Erwin...mm-dijo Eren mientras que pequeños jadeos salian de su boca

Mientras que Erwin estaba en blanco, si bien habia soñado muchas veces con esto pero solo habia quedado en eso en sueños asi que se sorprendio al ver a Eren con una ereccion mas que evidente en sus pantalones se quedo obsevando a Eren que pedia con la mirada ser atendido hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para empezar lento iria paso por paso con el, le haria ver una forma distinta de hacer el amor

-Eren..-susurro Erwin mientras que comenzaba a acercarse hasta que sus labios se juntaron en un beso casto que pronto se convirtio en uno lleno de lujuria y deseo, Eren dejo escapar un pequeño gemido dandole la oportunidad a Erwin de explorar la boca de eren mientras que una lucha por saber quien tendria el control comenzo mas concluyo rapidamente cuando Eren perdio dejandose llevar por las nuevas sensaciones

Erwin comenzo un camino de besos y mordidas por el cuello de Eren dejando marcas rojas para saber todos supieran a quien le pertenecia Eren, sus manos viajaron por la figura de eren su delgado cuerpo y esa ceñida cintura, comenzo a acariciar a Eren por debajo de la ropa deteniendose en los botones rosas rapidamente Erwin se desiso de la molesta camisa de Eren dejando al descubierto su aperlado pecho esos botones rosas que se veian tan apetesibles comenzo un camino de saliva desde el cuello de eren hasta uno de los pezones de este mientras que se encargaba de acariciar apretar y jalar un poco el otro a lo que obtuvo en contestacion varios gemidos de Eren

-ahh..Erwin quiero...hacerlo-dijo Eren mientras que su mirada pedia ser tomado en ese mismo momento

-no seas impaciente-dijo Erwin mientras le daba un rapido beso a Eren y continuaba bajando hasta llegar al pantalon de Eren quitandolo y desaciendose de esa molesta prenda al igual que de la ropa interior tirandolas en alguna parte del suelo-que esta noche eres mio-dijo Erwin mientras dama una rapida lamida al miembro de eren

-Erwin!-grito Eren lleno de placer mientras sentia como nuevas sensaciones lo embargaban por que mientras que hacer el amor con Rivaille era duro sin caricias ni besos hacer el amor con Erwin era todo lo contrario lo tocaba y acariciaba como si fuese a romperse causandole el mayor placer mas tambien teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo en el acto, mientras que Erwin planeaba hacero rogar por mas,haria que gritara su nombre hasta que se quedara sin voz hasta que supiera que solo pertenecia a el y a nadie mas ni a Rivaille ni a nadie mas, solo a el y a nadie mas, Erwin continuo con su trabajo dando lamidas hasta que decidio meter todo el miembro de Eren en su boca minetras que este gritaba su nombre y enrredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Erwin no tardo mucho en correrse en la boca de Erwin que acepto con gusto la semilla de Eren tragandosela-no eso es sucio-dijo Eren mientras intentaba regulizar su respiracion mas ese plan se fue por la ventana al ver como Erwin le daba vuelta poniendolo en cuatro sobre la cama

-relajate si no te dolera mas-dijo Erwin mientras que se bajaba un poco el pantalon y la ropa interior dejando expuesto su miembro que estaba mas que listo para hacer suyo al ojiverde, tranquilamente tomo su miembro y comenzo a frotarlo en su entrada mientras miraba como Eren se retorcia ante sus caricias

-Erwin...ya metelo porfavor-dijo Eren

-como ordenes-dijo Erwin para meter poco a poco su miembro mientras cerraba los ojos al sentir la estrechez de eren apretar su miembro al principio la embestidas fueron lentas y tranquilas esperando a que ambos se acostumbraran mas pronto comenzaron a hacerce mas fuertes y directas dando en ese punto que hacia gemir y retorcerce debajo de Erwin hasta que ambos acabaron gritando el nombre del contrario se quedaron en silencio mientras que empezaban a recuperar fuerzas para hablar mientras que Eren se sentia como si hubiese traicionado a Rivaille Erwin se sentia feliz ya que por fin habia poseido a la persona que mas amaba

Antes de darse cuenta Eren comenzaba a sentir los parpados pesados y de un momento a otro cayo dormido mientras que Erwin salia con la mayor delicadeza de su interior, se dedico a observarlo varios minutos cuando de nuevo el incidente con Petra volvia a su mente esa mujer era un problema desde que se obseciono con la idea de salir con Rivaille

-tengo que hacer algo-dijo Erwin en susurro mientras se vestia y salia de la habitacion dirigiendose al sotano donde el cuarto de Eren se encontraba, localizo rapidamente lo que venia a buscar y lo encontro a los pies de la cama el cuchillo con el que petra habia planeado matar a Eren rapidamente lo tomo y se dirigio hacia la celda donde descansaba petra observando que no hubiera ningun guardia al acercarce a la cama lo que hizo fue rapido y sencillo solamente corto repetitivas veces en el cuello de Petra evitando asi que esta pudiera gritar para al final clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho cuando llegara la mañana petra ya habria muerto desangrandose y sin mas regreso al cuarto donde un Eren dormido lo esperaba

-mmm Erwin adonde fuiste?-dijo Eren algo adormilado

-fui a resolver un problema que me estaba molestando-dijo Erwin mientras se acostaba alado de Eren atrayendolo a su pecho

-y ya no te causara mas molestias?-pregunto Eren

-no ya no puede pero mejor descansa-dijo Erwin mientras veia como Eren se acomodaba en sus brazoos para luego dejarse llevar por morfeo para que despues Erwin lo siguiera no sin antes pensar que aveces la gente mas buena puede volverse mala por la cosa que mas ama el sabia que cargaria con la muerte de Petra hasta que llegase el ultimo de sus dias mas no se arrepentia ya que si no lo hubiese hecho probablemente Eren estaria dentro de poco muerto

Solo que Erwin no sabia que alguien lo habia visto y era nada menos que Hanji Zoe su excentrica amiga y que antes de que algun guardia llegara habia escrito en un papel:''si tienes esto es por que estoy muerta, asi que aqui esta la verdad de por que queria matar al hijo de Eren, es por que no es hijo de Erwin si no tuyo'', ninguno sabia que realmente petra no lo habia escrito si no que fue ella y que tambien habia previsto que erwin mataria a petra mas por que dejo el recado si solo era una expectadora mas? bueno es que estaba aburrida y sinceramente queria ver la cara de Rivaille al enterarse de la verdad y estaria atenta de su siguiente movimiento

-toda una guerra por Eren...me pregunto quien ganara-dijo Hanji sonriendo ya sabia perfectamnete quien iba a ganar pero prefiere fingir que no lo sabia asi seria una sorpresa

bien hasta aqui por hoy adios y que sean felices aqui acaba el fic...ok no pero la verdad pienso cambiar el fnal del fic en esta paina por que lo senti muy shoteado y ami no me gustan las cosas cursis POR CIERTO ALLY-KUN me encantan tus fics y pues perdon por las faltaspero es que realmente soy muy mala con la ortografia y la caligrafia solo soy buesna sacando historias pero bueno lo intentare gracias :D


	7. Chapter 7

neño he aqui el capitulo 7 como he dicho pienso cambiar el final de esta historia y por que? buenoo por que quiero -3- y vamos a acelerar un poquitin este fic por que encerio quiero hacer mas

CAPITUO 7

Los meses pasaron rápidamente en menos de un parpadeo Eren ya cumplía su quinto mes de gestación y tanto como Eren como Erwin no podían estar mas felices, felicidad que se contagiaba a todo el escuadrón bueno a todos menos a Rivaille que parecía estar al margen de la dulce pareja y cuando alguien intentaba preguntarle la razón de esto respondía con un simple ''me da igual'' mas solo Hanji sabia que realmente no le daba igual pero que se podía hacer si Rivaille negaba la verdad? nada o esa seria la respuesta de una persona normal...mas Hanji no era para nada una persona normal es por eso que no se molesto en ser delicada al tocar la puerta del cuarto de Rivaille mientras que este despertó por los insistentes ruidos y golpes que alguien daba en su puerta, seguramente ese alguien deseaba con desesperación morir por eso no se extraño al ver a Hanji con una enorme sonrisa que solo hizo que Rivaille se enojara dirigiendo su puño a la cara de Hanji mas antes de que eso pasara esta se quito evitando el golpe

-y bien que quieres maldita cuatro ojos?-pregunto Rivaille

-recibiste el mensaje?-pregunto Hanji

-así que fuiste tu la que lo escribió...eh? interesante-dijo Rivaille

-que piensas hacer?-pregunto Hanji

-nada...lo que haga ese mocoso ya dejo de ser mi problema-dijo Rivaille

-enserio...no te importa que Eren sea de alguien mas o que tu hijo llame a Erwin papa enserio no te molesta?-pregunto Hanji causando mas caos en la mente de Rivaille

El ya lo había decidido iba a continuar su camino con Eren o sin Eren y en cuanto a lo de su hijo empezaba a pensar que quizás hubiera sido buena idea dejar que Petra se encargara de el, mas rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento el no podría ser capaz de hacerle daño a su hijo mas aun así no podía dejar de pensar en como seria su hijo si tendría los ojos de Eren o los suyos si heredaría su carácter duro y frió o el dulce y rebelde de Eren, mas rápidamente borro esos pensamientos de su mente el no necesitaba cargar con una familia el no lo había pedido, ademas Eren seria muy feliz con Erwin, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al recordar los tratos que Erwin tenia con Eren.

-oh...por que te enojas enano, acaso dije algo malo?-dijo Hanji

-no, sorprendente mente no has dicho ninguna idiotez fuera de lo común-dijo Rivaille-piensas estar parada hay todo el día?-pregunto Rivaille para que se fuera Hanji de una vez por todas

-bueno si insistes-dijo Hanji mientras pasaba al cuarto de Rivaille

-oi...quien mierdas te dijo que podías pasar-dijo Rivaille al ver como Hanji entraba a su habitación y se sentaba en su cama-ah...maldición cuatro ojos-dijo Rivaille mientras cerraba la puerta sentándose alado de Hanji

-tu...pero bueno no tengo tiempo así que seré clara-dijo Hanji-que piensas hacer con Eren?-pregunto Hanji

-creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto hace unos minutos-dijo Rivaille

-Rivaille...eres mi amigo desde hace tiempo solo quiero que seas feliz-dijo Hanji

-lo soy Hanji y no necesito consejos de personas locas-dijo Rivaille mas contrario a lo que espero Hanji no se rió como comúnmente lo hacia cuando alguien la tachaba de loca, siguió con su postura seria y por primera vez Rivaille vio una mirada fría en los ojos de Hanji y eso realmente no le gusto

-así que no piensas hacer nada...eh? que no eras tu el que decía que no había que vivir como cobardes por que eso no era vida-dijo Hanji mientras que Rivaille intentaba que esas palabras no le molestaran-que no eras tu el que decía que había que luchar por nuestros sueños...no vas a contestar?-dijo Hanji mientras que la paciencia de Rivaille se agotaba cada vez mas-creo que después de todo no eras tu...ya que yo solo veo aqui un cobarde-dijo Hanji

-Y QUE CARAJOS QUIERES QUE HAGA?! quieres que le pida perdón de rodillas que me arrepienta lamento decirte esto Zoe mas eso nunca pasara estoy mejor con el mocoso fuera de mi vida, ya no lo necesito creo que nunca lo necesite ademas el tiene a Erwin no? todos viviremos felices para siempre-dijo Rivaille

-y que hay de tu hijo?-dijo Hanji

-no lo necesito...yo no pedí ser padre yo no pedí otro mocoso al cual cuidar, no necesito que revuelvas mi mente Hanji...yo estoy mas que seguro de poder vivir sin ese molesto mocoso revoloteando por todas partes, deja de intentar cambiar las cosas Eren sera feliz con Erwin y yo...yo estaré mejor solo-dijo Rivaille mientras Hanji solo suspiraba con pesadez quizás Rivaille tenia la razón...quizás seria mejor que las cosas siguieran su curso natural quizás si o quizás no

-solo recuerda tus palabras Rivaille y trata de no arrepentirte despues por que recuerda que todo se paga en esta vida-dijo Hanji

-no puede haber ningún arrepentimiento en una buena decisión-dijo Rivaille

-ah! es cierto cuando venia para acá me tope con Erwin-dijo Hanji intentando cambiar el tema de conversación

-que quiere ese inútil ahora?-pregunto Rivaille

-al parecer fue a un pueblo cercano a la muralla vuelve en la tarde, me pidió que te avisara-dijo Hanji levantándose de la cama-ah por cierto dijo que quiere que todos estén presentes en la noche ya que dará un anuncio importante-dijo Hanji mas antes de salir fue detenida por la voz de Rivaille

-y Eren?-pregunto Rivaille

-debe de estar desayunando a esta hora-dijo Hanji-por que la pregunta?-dijo Hanji

-es mera curiosidad-dijo Rivaille-te aseguro que Erwin ya se aburrió de Eren por eso lo dejo-dijo Rivaille

-o eso es lo que quieres creer tu, mas tu idea no podría estar mas alejada de la realidad-dijo Hanji para cerrar la puerta dejando a Rivaille solo

-maldita cuatro ojos-dijo Rivaille para ponerse el uniforme de la legión de reconocimiento-bien hoy es un hermoso día para limpiar el techo-dijo Rivaille para salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia el comedor donde se podía oír una platica muy amistosa para sus gusto iba hacer acto de aparición cuando escucho algo que le llamo la atención

-Eren ya tienes cinco meses verdad-pregunto Mikasa

-si me parece casi irreal el tiempo ha pasado muy rápido-dijo Eren

-si me pregunto como sera, siendo hijo de Erwin lo mas probable seria que sacara su cabello rubio-dijo Jean a lo que Rivaille frunció el ceño al imaginarse una cabecita rubia con ojos verdes

-pero tiene que tener los ojos verdes de Eren o los azules de Erwin-dijo Connie

-sea como sea sera igual de lindo que eren-dijo Mikasa

-linda...algo me dice que sera niña-dijo Eren mientras pasaba sus mano por su vientre

-te tengo tanta envidia, ha de ser genial tener a Erwin de pareja ha de ser muy detallista y lindo-dijo Sasha

-si es muy detallista siempre me trae recuerdos de los lugares a donde va como chocolates o dulces o en su mayoría peluches y muñecos para el bebe-dijo Eren mas aun en toda esa felicidad no podía dejar de pensar en la sombra que había sido parte de su pasado sombra de nombre Rivaille-ahh...-no pudo evitar suspirar con pesadez al recordar al que había sido el amor de su vida...o que aun lo era? esas eran las dudas que atormentaban a Eren impidiéndole ser feliz por un lado quería correr hacia los brazos de Erwin y olvidarse de todo el mundo mas el otro lado seguía esperando, seguía esperando una disculpa un ''vuelve Eren'' cualquier cosa que lo regresara a los brazos de Rivaille mas en vez de acercarse se alejaba cada vez mas y mas

-te encuentras bien Eren?-pregunto Mikasa

-si no te preocupes-dijo Eren

-nee Eren tu...amas mucho a Erwin no es así?-dijo Sasha a lo que Eren se quedo pensando realmente no sabia que contestar mientras que del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Rivaille esperando la respuesta o eso creyó ya que su cuerpo se movió solo y cuando se dio cuenta ya había entrado a la habitación ganando la atención de todos

-ya es suficiente de charlas, vallan a trabajar-dijo Rivaille a lo que todos se pararon de la mesa todos menos Eren-ve a descansar mocoso Erwin me matara si te llega a pasar algo-dijo Rivaille a lo que Eren solo se limito a asentir mas cuando se paro sintió un fuerte mareo que lo hizo agarrarse de la mesa mas sintiendo el fuerte agarre que Rivaille mantenía sobre su cintura

-ya estoy bien-dijo Eren intentando salir inútilmente del agarre de Rivaille

-no hay duda alguna de que sigues siendo un mocoso-dijo Rivaille mientras lentamente soltaba el agarre que tenia en la cintura de Eren-vamos a tu cuarto-dijo Rivaille

-ya me encuentro bien...no es necesario que heichou me acompañe-dijo Eren intentando no ver los ojos olivo de Rivaille

no te estoy preguntando, es una orden-dijo Rivaille mientras Eren se limito a suspirar para después asentir pesadamente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rivaille mas decidió ignorar el hecho de que Eren ya no quería estar cerca de el mientras que Eren solo podía pedir que el tiempo pasara rápido y que Rivaille no le hiciera ninguna pregunta, comenzaron a caminar hacia el cuarto de Erwin que ahora compartía con Eren, Rivaille no supo en que momento su sangre comenzó a hervir al pensar a Erwin con Eren juntos en una habitación.

-esta bien heichou?-pregunto Eren al ver como Rivaille fruncía el ceño

-claro que si mocoso por que no debería de estarlo-dijo Rivaille

-es que...luce enojado-dijo Eren-sera que le molesta mi presencia?-dijo Eren mientras que Rivaille paro de caminar para voltear a ver a Eren

-no te des tanto crédito que estés o no estés me da igual me tiene sin cuidado-dijo Rivaille a lo que Eren solo bajo la cabeza

-lo siento solo creí que...estaría triste-dijo Eren activando la bomba de tiempo

-por que carajos estaría triste?! te estas dando demasiado crédito mocoso, lo que tu hagas o no me tiene sin cuidado, no necesito de un mocoso revoloteando por todos lados para ser feliz-dijo Rivaille

-quizás tenga razón...creo que puedo ir a mi habitación solo-dijo Eren mas no apenas y dio el primer paso una mano lo jalo haciendo-lo ver esos ojos olivos que lo miraban con enojo

-deja de actuar como la puta victima aquí Jeager-dijo Rivaille

-no estoy actuando como victima así que ya suélteme-dijo Eren intentando zafarse del agarre de Rivaille mas este no parecía ceder-de todas formas tu eres el que actúa como la victima aquí me engañas, me dejas, y te la pasas enojado todo el tiempo es que acaso no lo puedes superar?-dijo Eren sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, mas antes de poder decir algo mas unos labios se posaron en los suyos iniciando un beso donde solo cabía la lujuria y la pasión...nunca el amor

Mas sin darse cuenta ambos se perdieron en el beso, Rivaille se preguntaba hace cuanto no sentía los labios del contrario, hace cuanto no había podido besarle mas mientras el se perdió en la lujuria Eren simplemente espero hasta que le beso terminara si bien hace mucho que no besaba a Rivaille podía diferenciar claramente los sentimientos de antes a los que tenia ahora antes entregaba todo su ser en un simple beso antes sentía amor y cariño hacia Rivaille mas ahora no sentía ni cariño se sentía sucio por eso no dudo en alejarse al recordar los ojos azules de Erwin, mientras que Rivaille se quedo pasmado al sentir como era empujado fuertemente por Eren acaso ya no le importaba en absoluto?

-le pido que no vuelva hacer eso heichou-dijo Eren-lo nuestro ya acabo-dijo Eren continuando su camino a su habitación dejando a Rivaille con un un sentimiento de impotencia creciendo en el mas aun así el orgullo era mayor

-no te preocupes yo no cometo el mismo error dos veces-dijo Rivaille sabiendo que Eren lo logro escuchar perfectamente mas aun así se dio la vuelta sin ver hacia atrás, si tan solo hubiera volteado a ver a Eren todo seria diferente

Cuando Eren llego a su cuarto lo único que pudo hacer fue descargar su ira y su tristeza se sentía sucio, su corazón ya no daba para mes decepciones con Rivaille pero lo que mas sintió fue el hecho de haber engañado a Erwin a la persona que con tanto amor lo había cuidado y protegido descargo todos esos sentimientos sobre su almohada dejándola mojada por sus lagrimas hasta caer en un profundo sueño, del cual fue despertado por suaves caricias que alguien daba sobre su cabeza, lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos hasta ver unos azules que lo miraban con amor y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpa al recordar el beso que había tenido con Rivaille

-Eren que te pasa?-dijo Erwin al ver como los ojos de Eren empezaban a aguarse

-lo siento...yo te engañe Erwin-dijo Eren mientras con su muñeca se tapaba los ojos, no quería ver los ojos acusadores de Erwin podría soportar esos ojos de todos...de todos menos de Erwin-no quiero que me odies-dijo Eren son apenas un hilo de voz mas de inmediato sintió como los labios de Erwin se unían a los suyos para formar un beso casto y lleno de amor cuando el beso acabo verde y azul se encontraron y para sorpresa de Eren Erwin no estaba enojado si no todo lo contrario parecía feliz

-vamos ya es hora de la cena no me gusta que descuides tu alimentación-dijo Erwin tomando en brazos a Eren

-puedo caminar solo...Erwin bájame-dijo Eren mas Erwin precia no querer bajarlo

-se que puedes caminar solo pero ami me gusta cargarte-dijo Erwin mientras salia de la habitación diriguiendose al comedor ante la mirada incrédula de muchos soldados que pasaban a su lado-Eren me puedes hacer un favor?-dijo Erwin

-si...que es?-dijo Eren

-cierra tu ojos, yo te diré cuando los abras-dijo Erwin agregándole una sonrisa a Eren mientras este cerraba sus ojos sintiendo como Erwin lo guiaba hasta que en un momento paro de escuchar los pasos de los soldados y dejo de oler el aroma de pólvora y de oler el aroma del jabón que tenían los suelos-todavía no los abras-dijo Erwin mientras Eren sentía como era dejado en una silla, escucho como los pasos de Erwin se alejaban un poco para al final no oír nada-abre los ojos-dijo Erwin y Eren pudo oír algo de nerviosismo en ella mas cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver el por que de su nerviosismo

Se encontraban en el jardín mas no donde solían entrenar los soldados, no ellos se encontraban en una parte llena de flores volteo a todos lados tratando de ubicarse mas cuando vio hacia Erwin vio algo que lo emociono y lo lleno de felicidad

-Eren yo te amo y bueno he estado pensando que, bueno...Eren quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunto Erwin mientras que Eren comenzaba a sentir como su corazón se aceleraba y el intenso sentimiento de amor se instalaba en su pacho

-SI!-grito Eren mientras saltaba a los brazos de Erwin mas este lo regreso a la silla para tomar su mano izquierda y poner el anillo en su dedo anular para despues besarlo

-prometo hacerte muy feliz Eren ati y a tu hijo-dijo Erwin mas Eren nego suavemente con la cabeza para despues poner la mano de Erwin sobre su vientre

-nuestro hijo Erwin...nuestro-dijo Eren

Mientras que en la oscuridad del jardin Rivaille observaba a la ''hermosa'' pareja se sentía destrozado traicionado enojado con Eren con Erwin con todo el mundo pero mas que nada con el mismo tal vez después de todo Hanji siempre estuvo en lo correcto el era un cobarde alguien que hacia daño a todo a su alrededor pero mas que nada a la persona que ama, y entonces recordó las palabras de su amiga ''recuerda que todo se paga en esta vida'' tal vez ya era hora de pagar por los platos rotos...ahora le tocaba a el sufrir

neño he aqui mi 7 capitulo siento que esta muy largo los intentare hacer mas cortos pero bueno no me debatia si hacer riren o eruren pero al final creo que gano el eruren ya que en todos los fics siempre perdonan a Rivaille y eso sinceramente no me gusta por que aveces se pasa -_- bueno aver que sale de esta cosa


	8. Chapter 8

neño he aquí el capitulo 8 -_- quiero dormir alguien maten me por favor jejeje les traje un poco de eruren -3- ya que casi no ponen en esta pagina pero bueno es hora de hacer sufrir a Rivaille...pero bueeeeno (me siento como hola soy german XD) vamos a empezar

CAPITULO 8

Todo el mundo parecía estar contento por la boda de Erwin y de Eren todos trabajaban lo mas rápido que podían para arreglar los últimos detalles para la ceremonia y la fiiesta que seria dentro de pocas horas mientras que la dulce pareja no podía estar mas unida, mientras que Rivaille hacia esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercare a Erwin y molerlo a golpes por quitarle a su mocoso cada día viendo como Eren comenzaba a amar mas y mas a Erwin y aun que le doliera admitirlo el no era competencia para Erwin el no era ni detallista ni amoroso ni solía decir palabras cargadas de amor a la persona que amaba...después de todo solo servia para una cosa y esa era para lastimar a la persona que ama.

-oi! enano despierta-dijo Hanji al ver como Rivaille se la pasaba contemplado el paisaje por la ventana de un pasillo, tenia que admitirlo le dolía, le dolía demasiado el ver a su amigo así pero mas le dolía el hecho de ver a Eren triste quizás después de todo era lo mejor, tal vez Rivaille por fin tomo una buena decision la de dejar a Eren ser feliz

-que mierda quieres Hanji que no ves que estoy ocupado?-dijo Rivaille evadiendo la mirada de su amiga que estaba caragada de tristeza y pena, era lo ultimo que necesitaba ver alguien que sintiera lastima por el

-Rivaille.-dijo Hanji con una voz cargada de misericordia, comprencion? Rivaille no estaba seguro cual de las dos era pero aun así las dos no le agradaban

-que quieres cuatro ojos?-dijo Rivaille perdiéndose en el azul del cielo que a Eren le encantaba contemplar no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar como su mocoso solía admirar el cielo azul ya que era idéntico al color que tenia el océano que tanto quería ver, pero su sonrisa se borro al recordar que ese era el color de las orbes de Erwin-hasta en eso lo lograste complacer-dijo en susurro Rivaille mas Hanji logro escucharlo

-que piensas hacer?-dijo Hanji

-que todavia se puede hacer algo?...no Hanji ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo Rivaille mientras Hanji abría sus ojos incrédula ya que Rivaille no solía llamarla por su nombre nunca

-tan siquiera le puedes pedir perdón-dijo Hanji mientras Rivaille volteaba a verla incrédulo

-claro, voy a llegar a pedirle perdón por tratarlo como basura, por hacerlo llorar por desearle la muerte a nuestro hijo por hacerlo correr a los brazos de Erwin por hacerlo alejarse de mi, algo mas por lo que debo de pedirle perdón?-pregunto Rivaille sarcástico aun que en su voz se podían notar las ganas de llorar

-si, por ser un maldito idiota insensible, por ser un maldito cobarde pero mas que nada le debes de pedir perdón por romperle el corazón a la primera persona que te entrego todo su ser por completo, por romperle el corazón por humillarlo por reírte de su tristeza pero mas que nada por no luchar por lo que te pertenece-dijo Hanji con un claro enojo

-que todavía me pertenece, creo que necesitas otro par de lentes ya que estos no te hacen ver bien-dijo Rivaille a lo que Hanji solo sonrió

-todavía no se casan enano-dijo Hanji

-aun que lo hiciera que arreglaría el pedirle perdón a Eren?, eso no lo regresaría a mis brazos eso no quitaría a Erwin del camino eso terminaría haciéndome mas daño aun del que ya me e hecho de seguro me sacaría a patadas de la habitación o se pondría a llorar-dijo Rivaille recordando como solía ver a Eren llorar por todo cuando aun el podía ser quien secara sus lagrimas

-no te lo regresara mas si te quitara la enorme culpa-dijo Hanji dándose la vuelta para ir a la habitación de Eren, después de todo tenia que arreglarlo para la boda mas la voz de Rivaille la detuvo

-que llevas ahí?-pregunto Rivaille señalando la bolsa negra de tela que cargaba mas de inmediato se arrepintió de la pregunta al ver como Hanji sacaba de la bolsa un vestido corto que muy apenas podría llegarle a Eren hasta el trasero hecho de tela negra trasparente y abierto de la espalda en forma de V que terminaba antes del trasero-mete esa cosa dentro de la bolsa maldita cuatro ojos!-grito Rivaille algo preocupado volteando a los lados por si hubo algún guardia en el pasillo que los haya visto

-mierda no grites enano-dijo Hanji guardando el traje para la noche de bodas de Eren, si bien Eren ya tenia sus cinco meses eso no era ningún impedimento para dejar a Erwin sin diversión

-joder maldita cuatro ojos eso no se enseña en publico, pudiste haberme dicho lo que traías no era necesario que me lo mostraras-dijo Rivaille, ignorando el hecho de que eso se pondría Eren y que se lo pondría para Erwin...no para el

-jejeje maldito enano mojigato...Rivaille creo que deberías de pedirle perdón a Eren antes de que sea tarde, antes de que enserio te llegue a odiar o peor aun antes de que seas un simple recuerdo en su vida-dijo Hanji mientras que Rivaille sentía como esas palabras se incrustaban como dagas en su corazón y mas dudas aparecían junto con esas heridas...y si Eren lo llegaba a odiar? o peor aun...ser solo un mal recuerdo para Eren uno de esos recuerdos que no vale la pena ni recordar...su mocoso no seria capaz de olvidarle o si?

-esta bien hablare con el...pero realmente no espero ni su perdón no creo ni merecerlo-dijo Rivaille

-genial! te diré cuando puedas hablar con el ya que primero necesito arreglarlo-dijo Hanji con una sonrisa que claramente decía: no me importa ni un poco tu sufrimiento

-maldita cuatro ojos mas ta vale que te apures-dijo Rivaille mientras Hanji solo asentía para irse con Eren tenia que hacer muchas cosas la primera era convencerlo de usar un vestido

-EREN!-grito Hanji al llegar a la habitación que Erwin y Eren compartían-Erwin que rayos haces aquí largo, largo no puedes ver a Eren antes de la boda es de mala suerte-dijo Hanji mientras empujaba a Erwin fuera del cuarto

-espera...bueno ya que-dijo Erwin al ver como lo habían sacado del cuarto para que después le azotaran la puerta en la cara

Mientras que Eren había sido jalado hasta una silla enfrente del tocador donde había desde cepillos hasta tocados para el cabello, los minutos pasaban y Hanji no movía ni un musculo para arreglar a Eren, mas no dejaba que Eren se moviera de la silla

-lo siento pero no puedo empezar si Mikasa, me pidió que la esperara para comenzar a arreglarte-dijo Hanji mientras Eren suspiraba resignado ya que conociendo a su hermana lo obligaría a ponerse un vestido o peor aun lo haría usar tacones

-espero que tarde-dijo Eren mas justo en ese momento se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta

-pues creo que no tardo tanto...pasa Mikasa-dijo Hanji mientras que la pelinegra entraba con una bolsa de color negra que se veía repleta de cosas-trajiste lo que pedí?-pregunto Hanji y al momento Mikasa sonrió de una forma en la que el titan colosal el titan acorazado e incluso Rivaille enojado pasaban a segundo plano

-hay que empezar-dijo Mikasa mientras que Hanji asentía y lentamente ambas se acercaban a Eren para empezar a arreglarlo

Mientras que los soldados que pasaban cerca de la habitación podían oír los gritos de auxilio de Eren y las risas malévolas de Hanji y de Mikasa mas de uno pensó en abrir la puerta para ayudarlo...pero se trataba de Mikasa y de Hanji...juntas, y cuando ambas estaban juntas nada bueno podía pasar

-entonces no le ayudaremos-dijo Sasha

-si quieres puedes entrar, aun que no creo que puedas salir-dijo Connie

-suerte Eren-dijeron ambos continuando su camino ignorando los gritos de auxilio de Eren

Dos horas, dos largas horas pasaron desde que empezó la tortura para Eren mas ahora podía ver los resultados de toda esa ''tortura''

-bien ya esta, te ves muy bien Eren-dijo Hanji mientras Mikasa solo se limitaba a asentir

-aun que creo que lucia mejor con el traje-dijo Mikasa mientras señalaba el traje blanco que ahora se encontraba tirado por el suelo

-enserio? yo creo que luce mejor con el vestido ya que después de todo Eres en la novia-dijo Hanji mientras le hacia una seña a Mikasa para que se fueran y dejaran a Eren solo

-yo no veo la razón por la que deba de usar vestido-dijo Eren, aun que debida admitir que no se veía mal era un vestido blanco sencillo hasta el tobillo pero que le hacia disimilar su vientre de cinco meses sin apretar al bebe mientras que el velo del vestido era sujetado por una peineta plateada y de calzado tenia unos simples zapatos de piso negro, era preferible usar zapatos de piso para mujer que tacones-realmente no veo la razón de usar vestido-dijo Eren mientras volteaba a ver a donde estaban Mikasa y Hanji mas cundo volteo ya no había nadie

Mientras que Hanji caminaba hacia donde se suponía que Rivaille debía de estar había logrado quitarse a Mikasa diciéndole que fuera a supervisar como iba todo y que cuando todo estuviera listo viera que todos se fueran a arreglar, camino un trecho mas por los pasillos hasta encontrar a Rivaille

-ah...maldito enano es muy difícil encontrarte-dijo Hanji

-tsk...tardaste mucho-dijo Rivaille

-no es tan fácil arreglar a una novia y menos a Eren-dijo Hanji-entonces piensas ir o no, no tenemos todo el día sabes tenemos una boda en una horas así que piensas ir si o no?-pregunto Hanji al ver como Rivaille parecía no querer moverse

-tsk...maldita cuatro ojos-dijo Rivaille para comenzar a caminar hacia el cuarto de Erwin, donde Eren debía de estar, donde la persona que mas lastimo lo esperaba, no a el no lo esperaba Eren esperaba a Erwin no a el, borro esos pensamientos de su mente lo ultimo que quería hacer seria una escena de celos al menor,trato de no pensar en nada hasta llegar al cuarto, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta no pudo evitar suspirar pesadamente pensó en tocar mas lo mas probable seria que Eren le negara la entrada al darse cuanta de que se trataba de el-ya que-dijo en susurro Rivaille para abrir la puerta lentamente y ver una imagen de Eren acurrucado en un mueble cercano a la ventana observando el paisaje con su vestido blanco que disimulaba bien su embarazo mas aun así Rivaille pudo notar el vientre donde su hijo cada ida crecía mas y mas tan, la imagen que Rivaille presenciaba era tan hermosa y a la vez tan dolorosa era hermoso ver como Eren acariciaba su vientre por encima del vestido blanco mas era doloroso el saber que el nunca podría tocar ese vientre o besarle o sentir las patadas que daba su primogénito, mientes que Eren no pudo evitar sentir miedo al ver a Rivaille entrar en su habitación

-heichou...que hace aquí?-pregunto Eren intentando no sonar desesperado para que se fuera

-yo solo vengo a decirte...-dijo Rivaille quedándose estático que le iba a decir perdón por hacerte la vida imposible, por hacer que me odiaras...pero era ahora o nunca-lo siento-dijo Rivaille mientras que Eren solo podía abrir los ojos incrédulo a lo que acababa de escuchar

-no entiendo el por que deberías de pedirme perdón-dijo Eren viendo a cualquier otro lugar donde no estuvieran loas orbes olivo de Rivaille

-Eren...lo siento-dijo Rivaille mientras que Eren sentía como enojo, ira, frustración mas por otro lado sentía tristeza y pena por Rivaille ya que aun después de todo le guardaba cariño mas no era el cariño que le tenia a Erwin, desde cuando había comenzado a pensar así?...bueno tal vez desde que vio los orbes azules de Erwin y vio cuanto amor podían dar, su mente era un caos si bien estuvo esperando cualquier cosa para volver hacia los brazos de Rivaille mas por alguna razón ya no le parecía una buena idea-Eren...lo siento-dijo Rivaille mientras intentaba acercare a Eren

-no te acerques!...por favor Rivaille no hagas esto-dijo Eren mientras que sus palabras se calvaban en Rivaille como cuchillos

-yo lo siento pero necesito decírtelo-dijo Rivaille

-por que?! por que te empeñas en hacerme dudar? por que tienes que regresar? dime por que yo debería de perdonarte?!-dijo Eren mientras que las lagrimas amenazaban con salir

-por que te amo!...por que se que he sido un idiota por que me he dado cuenta de mis errores-dijo Rivaille-Eren necesito que me escuches por favor...se que he sido un idiota, probablemente la persona mas horrenda que te hayas podido topar en tu vida...se que no merezco tu perdón mucho menos que regreses conmigo, pero aun así tengo que pedirte perdón...por todas las cosas que te hice, por como te humille una y otra vez por como te hice llorar y pisotee tus sentimientos sin importarme en lo mas minino si los destruía o no...Eren yo...lo siento-dijo Rivaille mientras que para sorpresa de Eren algunas lagrimas salían de los ojos olivo de Rivaille

-yo...te perdono...pero no puedo estar contigo-dijo Eren mientras que Rivaille sentía como algo dentro de el se rompía en mil pedazos que nadie seria capaz de juntar de nuevo, el ya sabia que era imposible que Eren regresara con el entonces por que lloraba? que no se había preparado para esto? para el rechazo, mas parecía que su corazón no se había preparado para el rechazo ya que una parte de el tenia esperanza, esperanza de volver a tener a Eren a su lado...mas sus esperanzas estaban hechas añicos mas Eren no fue el que los derruyo, no Rivaille se había encargado de destruir todas las esperanzas de compartir una vida con Eren de poder verlo junto a el todos los días al despertar de poder besarle y transmitirle todo su amor en una simple caricia todo lo que no pudo hacer y jamas podría...todo por su estupidez

-yo lo entiendo Eren...-dijo Rvaille para caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación, solo güiro su rostro por ultima vez para ver a Eren con su vestido blanco y ese vientre donde cada día crecía su hijo...y de nuevo se maldijo por su estupidez

Eren se quedo en el silencio de su habitación si bien se sentía triste por Rivaille también se sentía tranquilo ya que por fin en mucho tiempo Eren ya no tenia dudas ahora sabia a quien debía de entregarse ahora le tocaba a el ser un poco egoísta y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo se permitiría pensar solo en el y claro en su bebe, se acerco a la ventana para perderse en ese azul del cielo mientras inconscientemente su mano se posaba sobre su viente comenzando a acariciarlo y sintiendo como sus caricias eran contestadas por pequeñas patadas

-jejeje...seras una niña muy traviesa-dijo Eren, tan concentrado estaba en los juegos que le daba a su bebe que no se dio cuenta cuando Hanji ingreso al cuarto

-ya lo creo...Eren ya es hora, todos estamos listos-dijo Hanji mas que feliz o eso aparentaba ya que en su voz se podía escuchar un poco de tristeza

-vamos...no hay que hacerlos esperar-dijo Eren mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación junto con Hanji el camino se les hizo relativamente corto, Eren no pudo evitar sentir nervios al encontrarse enfrente de la gran puerta de madera

-jejejetu puedes Eren-dijo Hanji mientras la puerta era abierta y la música empezaba a sonar, Eren al dar el primer paso no pudo evitar sentirse la persona mas feliz del mundo al pisar la alfombra roja que era adornada con pequeños pétalos de flores, levanto la vista del suelo para posarla sobre esos ojos azules que lo esperaban...mientras que en la oscuridad de la iglesia unos ojos olivo miraban toda la escena con un gran dolor

neño he aquí el capitulo 8...que esperaban que le pidiera perdón y ya esta? como dice mi papa: muy chingon no? XD jajajaja no deshecho pensé en poner el ultimo algo yandere y gore pero ya necesito acabar este fic y eso aumentaria mas el numero de capítulos por cierto ally-kun sigo esperando la continuación de tu fic u_u que cruel eres con lectoras como yo y lo peor te quedaste en una escena lemon tu sabes de que fic hablo...conty porfa OwO tus lemones son muy buenos yo apenas soy una novata en eso pero quiero conty TT-TT


	9. Chapter 9

neño he aquí el capitulo 9 y mi duda general es que rayos quieren?! cambian de opinión muy fácil jum -3- primero que eruren y ahora que riren y yo aquí con la cara de O.o que hago?! le agradezco al comentario de viviana pero también al de rafael-esteban que emparejo las cosas y yo me quede con la cara de O.o que hago! asi que aqui tienen la respuesta aun que me cueste un capitulo mas

CAPITULO 9

Eren caminaba a paso lento por la iglesia, acompañado por la marcha nupcial con cada paso que daba sentía como algo se clavaba en su pecho dolorosamente mas también sentía como una gran felicidad lo invadía, cada paso se hacia mas pesado y lento mientras que la música no dejaba de sonar, Eren no pudo evitar ver al rubio ojiazul que lo miraba con amor y con esperanzas de poder estar juntos y formar una familia, mas no pudo evitar mirar hacia la oscuridad de la iglesia donde unos ojos olivo lo miraban con tristeza y desesperación, desesperación ya que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Eren cambiara de opinión y regresara a sus brazos, el aire cada vez se hacia mas difícil de respirar para Eren por una parte quería correr hacia los brazos de Erwin ya que estos lo protegían de todo mas por otro lado deseaba perdonar a Rivaille decirle que era un idiota y que no lo volviera a dejar, mas a quien hacerle caso cuando su corazón estaba dividido a la mitad y su mente no parecía querer darle la respuesta o mas bien una parte de su corazón no la aceptaba, tomo una bocada de aire para continuar su camino hacia el altar con una sonrisa, mientras que Erwin suspiraba aliviado al ver como Eren salia de su letargo para continuar caminando por la alfombra llena de pétalos, mientras que Rivaille no podía evitar derramar un par de lagrimas al ver como Eren se situaba alado de Erwin, mientras que el padre procedía a empezar con la ceremonia

-Todos de pie-dijo el padre mientras que toda la legión se levantaba Eren podía ver como Mikasa soltaba algunas lagrimas igual que Historia mas también pudo vislumbrar la mirada olivo de Rivaille llena de lagrimas, rápidamente giro el rostro ignorando el dolor que sentía, dolor no físico si no del corazon

-Habéis venido aquí, hermanos, para que Dios garantice con su sello su amor-dijo el padre mientras que Eren parecía ido solo viendo hacia el frente solo reacciono cuando Erwin rozo su mano suavemente y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro

El padre se acerco a la pareja mientras veía con rostro dulce y amable el vientre de Eren, para después posar sus ojos en Erwin mas ambos se sorprendieron cuando el padre miro hacia la oscuridad de la iglesia en donde se escondía Rivaille, mas continuo

-¿venís a contraer matrimonio sin ser coaccionados, libre y voluntariamente?-dijo el padre

Sí venimos libremente-dijeron Erwin y Eren a unisono mientras que Eren se preguntaba realmente si así había sido

-¿ Estáis decididos a amaros y respetaros mutuamente durante toda la vida?-dijo el padre

Sí estamos decididos-dijeron ambos a unisolo de nuevo mientras que Eren sentina como mas y mas dudas venían a el, dudas que se iban al ver los ojos azules de Erwin mas que volvían al recordar los ojos olivo de Rivaille inundados de lagrimas

-Así, pues, ya que queréis contraer Santo Matrimonio, unid vuestras manos, y manifestad vuestro consentimiento ante Dios y su Iglesia-dijo el padre mientras que Eren tomaba las manos de Erwin, mientras que Rivaille veía la escena dolido

-Tu Erwin Smith, héroe de muchas batallas héroe de la humanidad y del mundo aceptas a Eren Jeager como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunto el padre

-acepto-dijo Erwin, mientras veía de reojo el lugar donde Rivaille se encontraba y no pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza al ver a su amigo tan destrozado levanto la vista clavando la en Eren y pudo ver algo que no le gusto pudo ver en Eren duda y eso no le agradaba para nada

-Tu Eren Jeager, esperanza de la humanidad protector de las murallas aceptas a Erwin Smith como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo, cuidarlo y protegerlo hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunto el padre y como si se hubiese tratado de magia todas las miradas se posaron sobre Eren mientras que Rivaille daba la vuelta para irse no podía seguir cargando con tanto dolor mas antes de poder salir sintió como era empujado violentamente, mas antes de poder golpear a la persona causante de eso vio que este ya se había ido y mas que eso había hecho algo que el no pudo...detener la boda, pudo ver como Mikasa se paraba de su asiento lista para mandar al infierno literalmente a la persona que detuvo la ceremonia mas antes de poder hacerlo se escucho la voz del causante que no ea nada mas ni nada menos que Mike que mostraba un temple serio y cansado

-Erwin te necesitan lo mas rápido posible...hay problemas-dijo Mike

-joder enserio que ganas de interrumpir mi boda-dijo Erwin sacando mas de una risa de los presentes

-que sucede?-dijo Eren

-jejej lamento interrumpir tu boda así Eren pero esto no hubiera pasado si Erwin hubiera ido a reportarse con los altos mandos hace un mes justo como prometió...ahora me lo tengo que llevar por las buenas o por las malas tu decide Erwin-dijo Mike mientras Erwin suspiraba molesto peor bueno tal vez esta situación lo ayudaría a aclarar la duda de Eren

-Mikasa ven...tu también Hanji-dijo Erwin mientras se alejaba del altar para ir hacia una esquina de la iglesia mientras que Mike lo veía impaciente y Eren solo sonreía sin creer que había sido salvado por la campana literalmente, solo vio como Erwin le decía algo a ambas mujeres las cuales sonreían emocionadas para después decirle algo solo a Hanji que para sorpresa de Eren suspiro algo aliviada para después caminar hacia el altar

-jejejeje parece que la boda se tendrá que aplazar hasta la noche...así que hay que volver a trabajar Erwin llegara antes del anochecer y Eren tratara de quedarse quieto para no arruinar el traje-dijo Hanji mientras mas de uno suspiraba por el hecho de tener que volver a trabajar-su excelencia nos acompañara hasta el anochecer-dijo Hanji viendo hacia el padre que solo asintió en silencio

-ya me voy-dijo Erwin intentando besar a Eren mas antes de que eso pasara Mike lo jalo del cuello de la camisa llevándoselo

-nos vemos en la noche Eren-dijo Mike mientras salia jalando a Erwin, dejando a todos riendo al ver como su Comandante era jalado mientras que Rivaille no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Eren con ese vestido blanco parado en el altar y lo mejor sin nadie o mas bien esperando a alguien

El lugar se fue vaciando lentamente hasta que todos se fueron para empezar a trabajar, mientras que Eren fue llevado a la habitación por Hanji, Eren solo se podía perder en sus pensamientos hasta que una pregunta de Hanji lo saco de su ensimismamiento

-Eren enserio te quieres casar con Erwin?-pregunto Hanji en tono calmado mientras que Eren paro de caminar por la pregunta

-claro que me quiero casar con Erwin por que no debería?-dijo Eren con una sonrisa que Hanji supo que era indecisa

-no necesito que me contestes pero hazme un favor y lee esto-dijo Hanji entregándole un sobre de carta mas lo que le sorprendió realmente a Eren fue el hecho de ver ''ma bien-aimée Eren'' no había ser genio para saber que eso era francés y que el único que lo hablaba era Rivaille, Hanji no se sorprendió cuando vio a Eren mirarla entre sorprendido y nostálgico-por favor solo léelo-dijo Hanji dejando a Eren en su habitación, mientras que este miraba dudoso el sobre tomo una bocada de aire para armarse de valor y abrir el sobre sacando la carta la desdoblo mientras que de sus ojos salían lagrimas al ver lo que en ella estaba escrita

''Eren se que no tengo derecho a hacer esto pero solo quisiera decirte que te amo que eres la persona mas especial para mi se que no tengo derecho de mandarte una carta pero lo siento te necesito no creo poder sobrevivir sin ti un día mas no quiero seguir despertando sin ti ami lado, no quiero que otros brazos te reciban, quiero vivir contigo y con mi bebe como una familia feliz, te necesito no creo poder vivir un día mas en la soledad se que he hecho muchas cosas malas y esta probablemente sera la peor para ti y la mas baja mas lo tengo que intentar mocoso, te estaré esperando en las caballerizas de la legión con dos caballos uno para ti y uno para mi, podremos ir aun lugar solo para nosotros dos...bueno tres con el bebe joder mocoso te necesito los necesito te estaré esperando hasta que sea la hora de la boda si no vienes me iré...se que estoy corriendo un gran rasgo pero prefiero irme que verte todos los días sin poder estar junto a ti''

Eren no supo en que momento sus lagrimas habían empapado la carta ni en que momento sus ojos mostraron preocupación amor pero a la vez dolor, no sabia que hacer su corazón le decía que fuera y ala vez le decía que se quedara con Erwin, decidió cerrar sus ojos lentamente y pensar despues de dormir un poco mas rápidamente fue levantado por la voz de Hanji diciéndole que ya era hora que lo esperaban en la iglesia, suspiro resignado mientras salia de la habitación viendo hacia el pasillo el camino derecho lo llevaría a la capilla con Erwin y el camino izquierdo lo llevaría hacia las caballerizas con Rivaille, cerro sus ojos por un momento mientras que intentaba por un momento callar a la confusión de su mente, mas cuando lo hizo su corazón le dio la respuesta y por fin después de mucho tiempo ya no había dudas no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro una de las que hace mucho tiempo no tenia, una de completa tranquilidad y felicidad, miro de nuevo los dos caminos que lo llevaban a distintos direcciones y por fin se decidió en tomar el camino el camino que lo llevaría a la felicidad el camino donde estaba la persona que mas ama y esa persona es...

neño he aquí el capitulo 9 como las cosas están parejas he decidido hacer algo...ustedes votaran y me dirán que quieren si Eruren o si quieren Riren las votaciones se cierran el 16 a las 12:00 p.m que es cuando comenzare a escribir el siguiente capitulo solo se puede votar una vez y no no se vale que me digan los dos XD se que es una decisión difícil pero se que podrán ser fueres y eligir sabiamente para no influenciarlos he decidido no decir mi voto, lógicamente la pareja que tenga la mayoría de votos sera la del fic hago esto para que sea justo...bueno y también por que realmente no se cual puta pareja poner XD


	10. Chapter 10

OK,OK OK Mariel calmate...calmate no es gran cosa solo que de nuevo volvieron a preferir Riren y aqui mi pregunta...POR QUE #!$#!#! #! RIREN?!...OK,OK vamos serenate...ok ya me calme jejeje sorry for this XD pero ya encerio por que riren? y yo que ya me habia emocionado con el ERUREN...ni madres lo hare eruren jejeje XD...ok no u_u lo prometi y aqui esta el Riren que con todas mis ganas hice :D pero aun asi hare un fanfic Eruren para todas aquellas que lo quieren -3-

CAPITULO 10

El tiempo pasaba lento para Rivaille, las dudas llegaban y se encargaban de revolver su mente una y otra vez, que haria si Eren decidia no venir?...probablemente terminaria muriendo de tristeza ya que habia comprobado por la mala que no podia vivir sin su ojiverde, no sabria como continuar sin ver sus ojos todos los dias, sin sentir sus cuerpos hacerse uno, no podria sobrevivir sin ver esa hermosa sonrisa que se encargaba de iluminar su vida por que Eren era posiblemente la unica persona capaz de ver algo en el, el era el unico capaz de entragarle todo su ser, Rivaille sabia perfectamente que no podria vivir sin esos ojos verdes no podria seguir respirando al imaginarse a Eren compartiendo una casa, una relacion y una vida con alguien que no era el, le asqueaba de tantas formas el solo imaginar que su hijo podria llamar ''padre'' a alguien que no fuera el esa simple idea lo repugnaba, no estuvo seguro de cuanto tiempo paso solo supo que su corazon se rompio al oir las campanas de la iglesia

-era logico...Eren-dijo Rivaille mientras que su voz se rompia y un nudo se formaba en la garganta para caer al suelo lentamente mientras que un desgarrador y silencioso llanto empezaba-Eren...no te vayas-dijo Rivaille le importaba poco estar sentado en el suelo sucio de las caballerizas, en ese momento poco le podian importar los germenes

-heichou?-dijo una voz que Rivaille pudo reconocer facilmente como la de Eren-Rivaille...que te pasa?-dijo Eren mientras se acercaba lentamente a Rivaille, apenas iba a tocarlo cuando la mono de Rivaille lo jalo haciendolo caer en sus piernas

-mocoso...por que tardaste tanto-dijo Rivaille mientras escondia el rostro en el cuello de Eren, mientras que este podia sentir como era abrazado fuertemente mientras que las lagrimas de Rivaille empapaban se cuello

-lo siento...pero no iba a venir sin nada-dijo Eren, recordando como se tuvo que regresar para quitarse el vestido y ponerse algo mas comodo traia una qpequeña mochila con algunas cosas que habia logrado sacar de su cuarto, ademas no podia dejar a Erwin sin ninguna explicacion descente

-vamos Eren-dijo Rivaille para pararse con Eren en brazos subiendo al caballo sentando al susodicho en sus piernas, mientras que el poco equipje con el que disponian viajaba en otro caballo

-Rivaille...por que estoy aqui?-dijo Eren mientras se recostaba en el pecho de Rivaille cerrando los ojos sintiendo como avanzaban lentamente fuera de la Legion de sus amigos de su familia y de Erwin

-eh? que quieres decir mocoso?-pregunto Rivaille

-por que de nuevo regreso a ti?-dijo Eren mientras que Rivaille detenia el caballo por la pregunta...acaso su mocoso se estaba arrepintiendo?...no, no podia ser eso, no, mas bien no debia ser eso el no podria soportar ver a Eren irse de sus manos una vez mas

-por que te amo, por que no te quiero perder, por que quiero que tus ojos verdes sean la primera cosa que vea al despertar, por que te amo y quiero formar esa familia que a ambos queremos-dijo Rivaille mientras que Eren se levantaba algo extrañado para ver esos ojos olivo y ver algo que hace mucho no veia en Rivaille preocupacion y miedo, Eren no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera de el al imaginar al ''hombre mas fuerte del mundo'' con miedo-mocoso...entoncces vendras conmigo o te tengo que llevar por la fuerza?-dijo Rivaille para despues sentir los brazos de Eren rodearle

-solo no me dejes-dijo Eren mientras se disponia a cerrar los ojos sintiendo como los caballos se volvian a mover- a donde vamos?-pregunto Eren

-a donde tu quieras-dijo Rivaille alejandose con rapidez de la Legion y de todo lo que los ataba

-incluso...al mar?-dijo Eren de forma inocente

-vaya alguien desea con muchas ganas ser devorado por titanes...-dijo Rivaille-pero si hay es adonde quieres ir yo me encargare de llevarte...bueno llevarlos-dijo Rivaille mientras que Eren sonreia antes de sentir una patadita de su vientre

-entonces a donde vamos ahora?-dijo Eren

-por ahora me gustaria aceptar el trabajo como oficial en la muralla de Shina-dijo Rivaille

-eh?!...pero si eso esta muy lejos del mar-dijo Eren-sabes no creo que a tu hija le guste estar encerrada entre murallas-dijo Eren

-si es como tu, de seguro destruira medio pueblo, pero prefiiero eso a que les pase algo-dijo Rivaille

-pero aun asi no creo que sea necesario-dijo Eren

-Eren antes que nada yo necesito cuidar de ustedes y si los tengo que encerrar entre murallas lo hare-dijo Rivaille-mocoso te amo y no puedo permitir que algun mounstro te aleje de mi-dijo Rivaille

-entonces Shina..eh?...no se por que ya no me suena tan mala idea-dijo Eren acurrucandose en el pecho de Rivaille comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente habian sido demaciodas emociones por un dia

-descansa...cuando abras los ojos estaremos en casa-dijo Rivaille besando suavemente su frente, regreso la vista al frente galopando aun mas rapido, definitivamente cuando Eren despertara veria su nuevo hogar, un hogar solo para los tres

Eren parecia estar en el cielo sentia como su cuerpo era abrazado por algo blando y como era abrazado fuertemente por alguien, oia la suave respiracion y los latidos acompasados, lentamente decidio salir de su letargo solo para ver como era abrazado fuertemente por Rivaille, quien se veia mas que cansado por el largo viaje, lentamente se sento en la cama para mirar su entorno y darse cuenta de que no estaban en ningun lugar que el recordara, se paro de la cama y comenzo a caminar por el cuarto las paredes blancas al igual que el piso miro que sus cosas se encontraban apiladas en una esquina del cuarto asu lado se encontraba una comoda y un armario y junto a estos una puerta la cual se imaginaba daba al baño

-te gusta-dijo Rivaille

-claro que si!...un momento como sabias que iba a ir contigo?-dijo Eren

-te lo dije no?...me ofrecieron el trabajo de proteger a la corona desde hace mucho tiempo, decidi comprar la casa deje mi renuncia en el escritorio de Erwin dias antes de la boda, si tu no hubieras llegado me hubiera marchado a Shina sin ti-dijo Rivaille mientras se paraba de la cama y tomaba la mano de Eren-quieres ver nuestra casa?-dijo Rivaille

-claro que si...-dijo Eren siguiendo a Rivaille fuera de la habitacion

Mientras que Erwin despertaba solo con algo de resaca por la boda, que no estuviera Eren no lo excentaba de casarce, se sento en la cama sintiendo como su cadera pedia que se quedara acostado un rato mas

-maldito Mike-dijo Erwin, la puerta fue abierta dejando ver a Mike, que no pudo contener la risa al ver a Erwin su ahora esposo con dolor de cadera

-jejeje...creo que me pase un poco-dijo Mike

-es tu maldita culpa! no le veo la gracia-dijo Erwin

-eso fue por todos los dias y noches an las que dormias con Eren-dijo Mike

-ya te lo dije fue idea de Hanji-dijo Erwin recordando el plan de Hanji ''Poner a Rivaille celoso para que se de cuenta de que es un idiota'' con solo recordar el nombre le daba risa, mas sorprendentemente termino funcionando

-preparate por que de aqui no salimos hasta mañana-dijo Mike abalanzandose sobre Erwin

Mientras que Hanji caminaba por los pasillos de la Legion todos se encontraban dormidos y cansado por la boda, muchos de los mocosos habian tenido mucha diversion nocturna, por eso no se molesto en pararlos para que entranaran

-jejejeje parece que despues de todo, las cosas salieron como queria-dijo Hanji dirigiendose hacia su habitacion, pensando que tenia que enseñarle a Armir como seducir al cara de caballo de Jean-espero que ese enano no sea malo con Eren-dijo Hanji

Las desiciones que tomamos aveces nos pueden llevar a tomar caminos diferentes, nos pueden desviar mas siempre encontraremos el camino correcto, no importa cuantas veces caigas si tienes alguien que te levante

ATTE: YO :D

neño por fin lo acabe! bueno como ya les he dicho esta es otra version de mi fic que esta en mundo yaoi si quieren ver que tan diferente es pasense a verlo tiene el mismo titulo, sinceramente yo queria hacer esta version eruren pero el publico pidio riren y pues quien soy yo para negarme solo soy la autora nada mas xd pero bueno gracias por tu idea viviana aun que dehecho Erwin se queda con Mike en mi fanfic de mundo yaoi...no me rendire pienso hacer mi ERUREN! dehecho ya lo estoy haciendo pero bueno...

Gracias por leer


End file.
